CHANGES
by alexandra.sarafolean
Summary: This story is a sequel to Looking a new life in the Eye. It takes places some half year after my very first story and it questions the new build relationship of Xena and Ares. Will they be able to get over all the obstacles thrown their way or not?
1. Losing you

**Hi again!**

**I just want to say that I intend for this story to have some dark things in it so it may get somber sometimes and for sure in begin. I just wanted to let you all know before you start. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own any of them…well apart from the characters I invented. **

**Thank you Anca for being my beta again.**

**CHANGES**

Life is full of wonders and beautiful things but sadly, that is never constant, it always surprises you and sometimes changes so much that you can't even recognize it anymore …just like a knife in your back.

**1. Losing you**

"Push Xena…Push…" Gabrielle urged,…the Bard, the Warrior Princess's best friend who was always there for her.

Drops of sweat poured down the warrior's beautiful visage, as an undeniable result of Xena's hard attempts for half a day to bring into the world her new baby. Ares, the once great God of War who had given everything up just so he could be with his family, was sitting on the bed, next to his love, his hand gripped hard by Xena's.

"I can't…"

"Just a little bit Xena…one more time…" her friend encouraged.

Xena's face turned red and screamed as hard as she could when she pushed one more time. She looked in Ares's eyes and she only found love and support so she tried a second time…

"Good…I see it…I can see the head Xena…" Gabrielle said in obvious excitement. Xena only smiled through her tears…Ares brought his princess's hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

Xena gripped his hand even harder and pushed one final time…The ordeal was finally over. Gabrielle looked at her smiling, waiting for the baby to come…

"You did great…" Ares said and kissed her forehead lovingly. "I love you!"

"Love you too…!" she whispered back, fatigue engraved on her face.

"Gabrielle…!"

There was silence.

"Gabrielle? " Xena turned her head in the direction where her friend stood paralyzed and looked at her and the baby that she was now holding in her arms…

"Gabrielle…" Xena's voice trembled when she saw her friend's face full of tears. "Why isn't the baby crying?" she asked, a hint of panic in her voice.

"X…" her friend burst into cries.

"No…no…"

She tried to get up from the bed but Ares restrained her.

"Let me go..!" she yelled at him as loud as she could and finally she got lose and got up and went near Gabrielle weakly…

"It's a girl…" the fearful Warrior uttered slowly, tears streaming down her face now, seeing the little child-** her** child. She took the baby from Gabrielle in her arms and just looked at her.

"She's beautiful!"

"Xena…" She looked back at the baby's father, eyes red with tears and then she just collapsed on the floor…

"No…it can't be…I…I felt her…I felt her two days ago…no…"

She started to breath air in her child's little lungs…to make her breath again…

"Breath...just breath again…sweetheart…breath…"Ares rushed by her side and tried to calm her down. Taking a glimpse of his daughter, a tear escaped his eye…

"Xena…it's over…"

"NO…no…." She yelled, once again trying to resurrect the baby…

Gabrielle couldn't take it anymore and got out of the room…She had all types of thoughts, that maybe it was her fault, that she had accidentally done something wrong…that maybe it would have been better to have Cyrene there with her daughter than her…It wasn't the first time that she brought a baby into the world but this time her skills alone were not enough and the guilt was killing her.

"Gabrielle…" Cyrene said once she saw the door opening to the room…but when she saw Gabrielle's face her heart stopped for a few seconds…

"What happened?" she asked in a trembling voice. Gabrielle exploded in tears once again.

"It's a…a girl…d…dead…" Cyrene brought her hands to her mouth…It couldn't be…What did her daughter do so wrong to receive such a wound from life…what?

"She's with Ares…he…she won't let it go…"

The two women hugged each other and cried silently.

"So…?"A five year old Eve came happily into the view…Her hair was long, wavy and chestnut going down her shoulders in waves of thick strands. "What is it, a boy or a girl?" She asked eager to know.

"Evie…" Gabrielle's voice was sad and when she saw the happiness on the child's face , something inside her broke even more.

"What?"

"Eve…you ran! That's not fair, you cheated! …Hey Gabby…"Adam came running to them, catching his breath now…He was three and with every passing day he was becoming more like his father…But what nobody could have guessed was that he was the pure image of his father yes but nothing like him...no temper…no selfness…no anger…he was a peacemaker to put it in a nutshell.

"Where is mommy?" Adam asked this time.

The two children just looked at the two women waiting for an answer.

"Gabrielle is tired children…" Cyrene said. "And your mother too so better go to sleep for now…It is late…"

They both looked dissatisfied.

"But…"

"No buts…Come on…In your room…"

"It's so not fair grandma." Cyrene went with them, leaving no room for protests.

Back in the room, Ares was on the floor still trying to make his princess somehow understand that she couldn't do anything more…their daughter was gone. And it was hurting him like hell too…

"Xena…"

"I can't…I can't lose her...she is our daughter…ours...Do something!" She looked angry at him…"Please do something…!"

Her words hurt more than anything...staying there and looking weak and helpless at her pleading form, not being able to change faith in any way….. How could he do anything when he had given up all his powers just to be with her, just to be normal, to be just a man as he knew she had always wanted…**the man** not **the god**…And now she was asking him to do the impossible? That was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives and it had just transformed in a nightmare…the worst that he had ever had.

Xena got up, the child still in her arms…

"You are weak…you can't stand…" She just ignored his worried words. "Xena…we need to bury her…"

"No…no..."

"Please give her to me…"

"No...I won't…She needs to sleep…just sleep…"

"Xena..."

"Shh...The child is crying…"

He turned her to face him…

"Xe…I know that it hurts beyond words…I know but…"

"You don't know…why her? **Why her**? "

"Listen to me…" he said harshly to make her wake up from that pain.

"No…she's crying…"

"She is not…she is dead." he screamed.

"Get out!" She yelled…"Get out!"

"Xena…" he tried to rationalize with her but all that pain was coming down furiously on her and she just didn't feel her legs anymore and then everything turned pitch dark.

Ares got to her in time though…He placed her on the bed, put a blanket over her exhausted form and took the child from her mother's arms but not before taking one last glimpse at his love.


	2. Necessity

**2. Necessity**

"Adam…" A hushed voice filled the room sometime after Cyrene put the two children in bed. The little girl couldn't sleep and she got up from her laying position lightening a lamp placed between the two beds.

"Are you sleeping?"

Her brother was lying in the other bed across from hers.

"Adam…"

"Evie…What is it?" He asked, getting up from his position to take a look at his sister.

"I can't sleep…"

"Do you want me to sleep with you?"

"No…it's not that…Something happened. I can feel it…don't you?"

"I don't know…but we better go back to sleep."

"I must see mommy!" Eve sighed, and suddenly, Adam forgot all about sleeping and jumped out of the bed when he heard his sister.

"I want to see mommy too."

"Good…Come then!" She took his brother's little hand in hers and they got out from the room, careful not to wake somebody.

Their little steps brought them slowly but surely face to face to Xena's room. Eve took a look at her brother one more time before opening the door slowly, without making a sound. Adam bit his lips knowing that they were doing something they shouldn't have done... Grandma told them not to.

"Where are you two going?" Cyrene took a grip to Adam's shirt, pulling him back... Eve also turned and Cyrene closed the door.

"I thought you two were sleeping…"

"We were…but grandma I can't…" Eve complained.

"I said mommy is tired sweetie. She is sleeping." Cyrene pointed one more time.

"Can we see her in the morning then?"

"Probably…" she ended on a sad tone.

"Where is daddy then?" Adam asked curiously, missing his father too. "He didn't come to kiss us good night."

Ares…he left…she wanted to say...but knew better than to worry the children…

Cyrene was coming into the kitchen when she heard the door closing with a thud behind him soon after she put the two children to sleep. Gabrielle was making a cup pf tea to calm herself...the tears might have dried but her heart was still bleeding for her friend. Cyrene told her to go to sleep too and she eventually obeyed but Ares never came back. She waited after him for hours, but still, no sign of him…

"Adam sweetie…" _How could I tell them?_ she asked herself…_I can't do it…I can't_. "Come on…back to sleep…Grandma will kiss you good night instead." Both children came behind their grandmother without saying one more word.

She tucked both of them back in the bed, kissed them and left.

"Can I come to your bed?" Adam asked a few minutes later. His sister nodded.

"Thank you Eve…!" he added once he felt himself safe in Eve's arms.

"I love you…!"

"Love you too Sis!" Adam was soon asleep but Eve's dreams came so much later.

Cyrene was right…Ares did leave the house but he did it so that he could bury the pain…their daughter. He didn't have one clue about how much time had passed since he started digging the ground…He forgot to take any tools, so he made it with his hands…The child was on a log not far from where he was…bushes were all around that clearing. Thoughts were running hard in his brain as in a marathon…He was tired too but the suffering had swallowed everything in just one single day.

"That's like so sad…" Aphrodite appeared from nowhere giving her brother a sad look and then briefly glancing at the dead child laying on that piece of wood. Her brother appeared to not have heard her…the rain was coming down hard and mercilessly for some time now.

"Ar…you should stop…I can do it…" she yelled, but Ares just stopped for a moment to look at her and then he just continued digging.

"Ar…can you hear me? You will get sick…"

"I've heard you…" he answered, his voice hided by the now mercilessly pouring rain. He couldn't tell anymore what it was rain and what his tears.

"I need to do this Dite…" he looked pleadingly at her… "I just need it…" she nodded when she understood that he was grieving right now, even if it hurt her to see him like that, knowing that he was blaming himself for it…a moment later, in a flash of pink, she vanished into nothingness.

Morning came and the first rays of sun broke through the thick forest and landed on his face. He opened his eyes slowly and then he knew that he must have slept over on the tomb…His hair was a mess, he was cold too and dirty because all that rain that had molded together with the sand that was on him. He even had a taste of mud in his mouth. He got up and took a good look at what he had done….A tear escaped his eye and he whipped it away and left in silence knowing that his daughter must be in peace now and he made it possible.

He couldn't wait to go back to see how Xena was. He didn't want to leave her in that state but there wasn't a choice…

He rubbed his eyes and opened the door. Cyrene was pacing back and forward impatiently and when she heard the door she looked in his direction.

"Ares…are you ok?" He just nodded silently. "I'm so sorry!"

"How is Xena?" He asked not wanting to know anything more than that. Cyrene took a deep breath before answering.

"She…she woke up middle of the night…I couldn't sleep so I was in the kitchen and heard her. She made a crisis and I forced her to drink a tea to calm her down. She…" The tears were coming down Cyrene's face and she just couldn't continue.

"My poor daughter…Gabrielle is with her right now…Trying to get her to eat something."

"And the children?"

"Still sleeping…They don't know. I couldn't tell them."

He silently moved past her and went to the bathroom to take a bath and wash all that dirt away. The hot water was a pleasant feeling for his tired body but even so, he tried to be quick about it and soon he was dressed in something clean and found his way to Xena's room, a room that he used to share with her since some months ago when they decided to come to Amphipolis…to give birth here and spend some more time with Cyrene.

He stared some good minutes at the door for once questioning himself about his strength…and being terrified about Xena's condition, his mind full of **'what ifs'.**

"Ares…" Gabrielle opened the door at the same moment he wanted to go in. She was holding a bowl in her hand, still full with food…So Xena hadn't eaten at all, but before he could ask about it she continued.

"You are burning up…" she brought her hand to his forehead to be sure about it.

"That's not important…Did she…" But Gabrielle knew what he wanted to ask so she just gave him a silent no.

"Maybe it's better to take something for the fever…It will…"

"Don't you tell me what to do…!" he snapped at her. "Sorry…" he added after a moment. "I just…I want to see her."

She briefly nodded and just left, knowing that they both needed some space now.

He closed the door behind him and looked into the room, searching for her. She was on the bed just like he had left her yesterday but now she was awake and looked into nothingness; her hair was all sprawled on her back wildly. He called her name, but it sounded so silently that he didn't even hear it himself.

"Xena…" He called one more time- this time louder- but even so, she didn't flinch one bit. The space was soon filled between them and now he was standing near her bed on his knees not having one clue of what to do. He extended his hand to touch her lightly on her arms but she withdrew…

"It's ok…It's me Xe…it's only me…" He brought his hand to her face and turned her head to face him, to see her better…those eyes were so sad and without a flicker of emotion in them…the same eyes that he loved so much and full of life just yesterday…The tears were dried on her cheeks and new waves of fresh ones were coming down.

"Xena…" He wanted so much to wash the pain away so he did what he felt he must…what he needed…hugged her hard as if his life was depending on it…

"I love you…" The words came out from his mouth and tears were coming down too…Xena broke off in his arms and cried…and cried…his hug being returned to him.

In all that darkness, seeing that something like that was happening, Ares thought that they were on the good path…that it will all go away eventually.


	3. Living without her

**3. Living without her**

"Daddy…Daddy…" Eve yelled but Ares's mind was just not there… "Father!" she shook him, eager to get his attention.

"Eve…sorry sweetheart…" he said, finally looking at her, caressing her hair. "Where is your brother?"

"He is still sleeping…Daddy, how is Mommy?"

He only sighed, hearing his daughter's worried tone.

He wanted to tell her that her mother was feeling better but he knew it was just a big lie…Xena wasn't better, on the contrary, she was even worse. One week had passed and she was getting more depressed each day…she stubbornly refused to eat and…she had practically given up living, slowly killing herself instead.

"Eve…Mommy needs some time sweetie…" he replied, and despite the fact that she nodded bravely, he could see that she wondered just how much time.

"I miss her daddy." _I miss her too_, he thought.

All of them tried everything to bring her back from that state but not even Eve and Adam could do that…She simply refused their touch and both of them felt a little bit abandoned but luckily they understood that for now their mother needed some space…just for a little while- at least that was what Ares, Gabrielle and Cyrene were hoping but day after day they were more unsure.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked taking a seat at the table and serving herself from his father's plate.

"I was…" he smiled. "You can have some if you want…I think I'll take a walk…"

"Where you always go?" she asked.

"Daddy…"Adam came running in his father's arms.

"Hi there big guy…" Ares kissed his son on the head, glad that he had interrupted their little chat, because the last thing he wanted was to tell Eve where he was going…She was right though…He was going to go see his daughter, her grave that is, the only place where he could think things through, and calm down…That was what he had done all those days and he felt bad for not being there for his children but with everything that had happened…it was simply too much…

"Are you hungry?" he asked his son, kissing him on the cheeks. Adam just nodded happily.

As he started to prepare their breakfast, he heard the door shutting loudly and Gabrielle came towards them. He only needed to see her face to know that Xena had once again refused to eat. Frustration rose inside him just like a volcano on the verge of exploding. He let down the knife he had to cut bread and took the plate from Gabrielle's hand without saying one word.

"Ares…" she yelled behind him, but he preferred to ignore her. He was furious.

"Gabby…?" Eve questioned, casting a frightened glance her way.

"It's alright sweetie…Daddy will try to convince Mommy to eat, ok?" Eve had tears in her eyes but she didn't let them fall, not wanting to make Adam cry too. They both understood that their sister was being looked after by angels in the heavens, with their brother Solan but they could not comprehend why their mother could not accept it…the baby was fine and in good care just like Gabby had told them.

"Ok…what are you two eating?" Adam asked, looking at his sister.

"It's ok…" She kissed them both on the head and started making breakfast for them. It was hard not to cry, even for her; that was what she had done all this time whenever she went to sleep at night but not in front of them, not now…

xxx

Even if Ares was angry with the whole situation and furious at her for not cooperating, for not wanting to live…live for them all- when he saw her there, he just couldn't yell at her. She had her back turned at him, looking on the window…He approached her slowly, not wanting to startle her and he called her name, but as always, there was no answer. He received instead complete silence…and that lost look when her eyes met his. But sometimes he thought that he saw through him, not him.

He turned her to face him just to find that stupid, little doll in her arms…again…She found it in the room, Eve had probably let her there once and now she thought that it was her lost baby.

"Xena…I brought you something…" He tried to sound coolly. "Look…"

He had the plate in his hands now, doing his best to smile at her.

She took a sit on the edge of the bed and started to sway that doll that he hated so much from one side to the other. He took a deep breath and knelt in front of her.

"Just stop Sweetheart!" he demanded, putting his hands on her thighs, making her stop.

"You need to eat something Xe…" She was so skinny, dark circles around her eyes…he could barely recognize her anymore. He brought a spoon to her face but she didn't open her mouth.

"Ok…let's try it one more time." he encouraged.

This time she let the doll fall. Right when he thought that he finally succeeded though, she took the plate from him and threw it on the floor. He got up and, barely controlling his anger, he rushed out of the room slamming the door shut behind him. Xena winced at the sound and lifted her eyes looking sad at the door.

xxx

"Daddy…!" Eve jumped from her seat when she saw Ares coming out of the room but he was too upset to listen to her so he went out of the house to take a good gulp of fresh air.

"Eve…" Gabrielle called. "Come back…!" But the little girl ran after her father…Adam followed her of course. Gabrielle wanted to stop them but thought that maybe they needed some time alone with Ares so she let them.

What Gabrielle didn't know was that Ares wasn't on the porch calming his nerves…he had left town and headed for the forest to his daughter's grave.

"Eve…Daddy is gone…"Adam added sadly once they were out.

"Yeah…but we can follow…Look!" she said, glancing down at the footprints with a wicked smile on her face. "We know how this is done…I know…I learned from mom." she added, sounding pretty sure of herself.

"But how about Gabby…she would never let us…"

"That's why you are going to use them…."

"What?"

"Use your powers…" Adam cast her an incredulous gaze.

"But Daddy said not to… …It's a secret Eve. What if someone sees us? " he added in a hushed voice.

"Adam…There's no one here but us. Plus, I have an idea that can bring Mommy back. Just help me, please!" Eve looked with puppy eyes at her little brother.

"But I don't know if I can…I didn't practice anymore since we came here."

"Of course you can…I know that…"

He gave her an unhappy gaze but then he concentrated really hard. Out of nowhere a copy of them appeared…an illusion. Eve just smiled and placed a grateful hand on her brother's shoulder and kissed him on his forehead.

"See…? You can do it even without daddy's help."

"But will it last?"

She didn't answer…it didn't need to last long, just long enough so they could leave.

Adam still wasn't thrilled about the idea. His powers were frightening to him, not being able to understand where they came from.

_He woke up one day because of a nightmare that he had had but when he opened his eyes and saw all those things around him floating in the air he got even more scared. Next to him was his father, sleeping peacefully so he just touched his arm with fear in his eyes… things couldn't come down on the ground and it was freaking him out. Ares opened his eyes and when he saw his little son's face he got up in one instant and looked around him. He could not believe it…he thought that Adam possessed no powers at all but apparently, he was wrong._

"_Adam…Look at daddy…"Adam shifted his eyes and looked at his father and then, suddenly, all those things found -with a loudly thump- the ground. _

"_What is it?" Xena got up fast and rubbed her eyes. _

"_Nothing…Adam had a nightmare…"his father covered up._

"_Are you ok?" She asked in silence her son, not wanting to wake Gabrielle and little Eve. Adam only nodded but panic was still in his eyes. _

"_It's ok Xena…I've got this!" Ares caressed his son's back and Xena turned to her bedroll and soon sleep took over her again._

_Ares took his son in his arms and left camp so he could calm him down._

"_Adam…don't panic son…I will explain it to you…Did you see Dite's powers…? She is a Goddess just like daddy was. Now you are my son so you have some of those powers too. I will teach you to control them, ok?" His son nodded and Ares just smiled and kissed his forehead..._

"_Don't tell anything about this to mommy ok…?"_

"_But why?" _

"_First, you must control them…then we will tell her. Deal?"_

"_And Evie? Can she know?"Ares wanted to say no but his daughter was already there, more awake that he was in fact._

"_Know what?" she asked._

"_Eve…"_

"_This…"Adam said and then lifted his hand and the very next second, Eve was floating in the air. "How can I stop it Daddy?" _

"_Just lose your focus…I will catch your sister." Adam did as told and reverted his eyes to a tree, his hand going down…_

"_Wow…"_

"_Eve you can't tell Xena…Your brother must learn how to control it first. It's very important guys ok?" She nodded and looked excited at her brother._

"_And…what other things can you do?" Her brother just shrugged his shoulders._

About half a year had passed. Since that day, Ares would train with him and Eve frequently. Today was the first time Adam used his powers without his father's help and inside him he was really afraid even if he kept it for himself.

"How much further?" he asked his sister after awhile.

They were deep in the forest and it was giving him the chills.

"Adam…you know this takes time…" Eve defended herself but truth was that she had lost the trail some time ago. He just closed his mouth and kept walking.

"Eve I'm hungry!" her brother added after some time; his stomach growled to make his point.

"Can we find a spring to catch fish…you know I'm good at it!" Adam added with enthusiasm.

"No…We must find Daddy first!"

"Ok."

Soon, light became dark and the cold of the night was beginning to settle too.

"Eve…I'm cold!"

"Adam…I'm sorry but I think I lost it…"

"What?! What are we going to do?" Adam asked, obviously nervous.

"I don't really know but at least we are together." she said, hugging her brother who was shivering from the cold air of the night and she looked into the dark woods…The scenery was indeed frightening.


	4. Missing

**4. Missing**

"Thanks the Gods you're back!" Gabrielle exclaimed, relieved to see Ares coming into the house. Ares just gave her an odd look…_Oh gods, something must have happened to Xena!, _his first thought was.

"Where is she? What happened?" he asked, and, within a second, he was by the Bard's side.

" Xena?...no…no…Xena's fine, she's in her room."

He calmed down immediately.

"I can't seem to find Eve and Adam, though…Tell me that they are with you." His face paled.

"What?"

"Gabrielle…" Cyrene came into the house. "They aren't in the house and they definitely aren't outside either."

"I could swear I've just seen them outside. I thought they were with you!" Gabrielle added, still perplexed by the whole thing.

"What are you talking about?" Ares was confused.

"They left…" Gabrielle said feeling the weight of her words.

He turned back, wanting to leave that same second, to look for them.

"Wait, I'll come with you…" Gabrielle said without giving her idea much thought, and surely knowing what she wanted to do…She couldn't bear to tell Xena…no…

Cyrene remained behind, worried to the bones for the two little ones.

"I'll take this path…you take the other one…" he coldly commanded and Gabrielle nodded. He was upset…how could she let this happen?…

_If something happened to them I will kill her myself! _Ares said to himself.

Of course, those thoughts were just a defense mechanism because he knew…he must have stayed home… they wouldn't have left in the first place.

Fortunately, the pale moonlight offered him pretty good clues about the direction in which they were headed.

"Eve…Adam…!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping that he would receive a response from them but nothing so far. He checked the tomb just in case, but they weren't there either…He walked randomly, screaming their name but still nothing…He didn't want to give up so he went further. At one moment he even considered calling Dite but just then, a faint crying echoed through the woods.

"Eve…Adam…"

"Daddy!" He heard it clearly this time…he was going into the right direction so he could distinguish the sounds even more.

"I'm coming guys…I'm coming…"

"Daddy…daddy…!"

He quickened his steps, and, pushing the leaves in front of him aside, he saw them. There they were!

"I'm here!" Adam ran to him and Ares kissed his son but when he looked back and saw Eve unmoving he panicked.

"Eve…"

"Daddy!" she cried his name and he went running to her.

"It's alright sweetie… I'm here now…What's wrong?"

"I fell and my leg hurts…it hurts so much." She was crying. He took a hold of the leg that she pointed out and she screamed in pain.

"It's broken Eve. Listen…I will carry you in my arms…Adam you will come on my shoulders ok?" His son nodded.

"Good…"Ares bent down on his knees and put Adam around his neck and then took little Eve in his arms.

"We need to talk when we arrive home. Don't you ever do something like this again." Ares warned after they leaved the place.

When they returned home, Eve was asleep in his arms and Adam's head was resting on his. He tried to open the door but he just didn't have a good angle.

"Ares…you found them…" A smiled spread on Gabrielle's face as she opened the door for him. She had just arrived sometime earlier from her searching with no news about the two kids and now she knew why, cause Ares had found them first. Cyrene came fast to see if it was true.

"They are alright…Eve broke her leg but they're fine " he explained, and then moved them in their room. He put Eve on the bed, carefully not to inflict more pain to that broken leg and then he took Adam and put him to bed too. That lecturing would need to be postponed. He kissed them both and got out just to encounter Gabrielle in front of the door.

"Did you lose something?"

"I just wanted to know if…"

"They're fine I said…"

"But Eve's leg…you said…"

"I know what I said very well…"

"Then I should…"

"You won't touch that leg…" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had he gone mad? Eve couldn't stay with her leg broken…it must hurt so much…

"I know you are angry at me…I'm too but…"

"Ohh I am… but that is not because of that…Xena will fix it."

"What? Are you hearing yourself? How could she? Didn't you see her?" She asked with pain in her voice. "She is though, but this time she reached her limit and I don't think…"

"I don't care what you think…I'm going to try it."

"Ares…" She called after him but he was already entering Xena's room. He thought that seeing her daughter in pain…maybe this would make her come back…He refused to give up on her.

"Xena…" but then he stopped, looking all around the room. The doll was on the floor, the bed disturbed but no sign of his beloved.

He started to panic and he came out.

"Cyrene…where is Xena?" He asked when her mother was coincidentally passing through.

"In her room…"

"No, she's not…"

"How…" She opened the door to convince herself. "But…"

"When did she leave?"

"I don't know…I haven't seen her."

"**You** were in the house…" he stressed.

"Yeah but…I was worried for Eve and Adam and I've been searching for them too, so she must have sneaked out while I wasn't around. "

"Sneak out? She's sick…she can't be out and alone."

"I know…"

"I can't believe it…first my children now Xena…"

After saying that he just left upset.

"Cyrene…" She turned to see Gabrielle coming towards her. "Eve is up and…"

"Xena is gone missing." Gabrielle was speechless.


	5. Coming back

**5. Coming back**

He first checked the barn to see if she was there, but he was more than sure that she wasn't. Still, Argo was and that meant that she was on foot. She couldn't have gotten too far. He asked about her in town but at that late hour, there was almost nobody to be seen, everyone was at home, eating or sleeping…he found nothing, nobody had seen his Princess.

"Xena…" he yelled once he got to the forest, but only his echo returned to him.

After a good while in which he only called her name, he stopped at a certain point realizing that it had no sense to scream her name…she wouldn't answer even if she heard him.

As a last resort, he tried his daughter's grave…just in case…but as he got closer and closer to the place, a dim voice broke in the thin air, a voice that was becoming more clear as he approached…And that's when he saw her…She was crying on that bulge of dust…He wanted to say something to her, anything to make her feel better but it was in vain, he knew…that pain would never go away. She only could bury it deep down so she could move forward, but disappear…never.

_She must be cold_…he thought. She was only wearing a sleeping gown and that was all…The wind was blowing hard, dancing in her hair and through her gown.

That was a mother- daughter moment that he didn't want to interrupt though….She needed it, so he did not intervene…He was just happy to have found her unharmed so he waited for her, choosing a place to hide from her so that she couldn't see him…

It was breaking his heart to pieces to hear her apologize and cry so hard, that he thought that maybe she would drown in her own tears and pain. But then, after some time of perfect silence, he perceived the sound of something else…cold steel on wood…one, two, three times… so he decided to take a look.

She was angry and she had brought her sword to alight her soul, maybe just for a little bit…to free her…His legs wanted to move with every additional blow, but his brain kept him put. If this was what she needed to pull herself together, then so be it. But then, she grew more and more tired that she couldn't even keep her sword in her hand properly. She was trembling but that didn't make her stop and soon she had cuts on her shoulders and her hands were aching just like her heart.

This time he couldn't stay aside anymore so when she prepared herself to deliver the next blow, he parried her sword with his.

"Xena…" She only looked at him furiously and then she started fighting him without warning and with all her might. He was taken by surprise by her gesture but soon the excitement of the fight was beginning to grow on him so he returned every single blown …No words were spoken just the sound of the two swords that were kissing.

The fight might have lasted some time but he couldn't tell how much…soon, he disarmed her and just as fast, he threw his sword on the ground and pulled her in his big, strong arms. She protested, but he didn't let go of her.

"It's ok…I'm here now…I'm here…" he kissed her hair. She hesitated for some time but she hugged him back finally, her arms coming around his waist and then she erupted in silent cries. He embraced her shaking body even stronger if possible.

"My heart hurts ….it hurts so much…" her eyes found the tomb.

"Shh…I'm here…I'm here…" He didn't know what else to say and to do except caressing her back and kissing her head endlessly. His tears were mingled with her hair now…She was breathing his scent in and out, nesting her head in his chest.

They remained in that embrace that was supposed to soothe the soul and give strength all the same, for good minutes. Her cries ceased and finally she disentangled herself. He only looked at her, whipping the still remaining tears away with his fingertips, tracing the contour of her lips and kissing her slowly. Ohh how he missed her! She brought her hands around his neck and kissed him back, founding him again…deepening the kiss…

"Xena…love…"

He wanted to stay like that forever but Eve needed them. "Eve broke a leg today…"

She stopped and looked at him wide eyed. "…and she is waiting for you to fix her." She only needed those words to mobilize her and leave that place.

Meanwhile, Eve was wide awake and in pain…

"Gabby…it hurts…" Gabrielle knew that very well…She extended a hand to Eve's forehead just to discover that she had fever.

"Gabrielle…" Cyrene entered the room. "You must fix it…" She wanted to add "maybe Ares won't find my daughter so soon, then what?" but the two children didn't know that their mother was missing.

Gabrielle just nodded.

"Eve…you know…before things go better it will hurt a little bit."

"I'm afraid…"

"Don't be Evie…You can take my hand." Adam gently offered. His sister squeezed him hard.

"Ok…" Gabrielle prepared her hands.

"Wait…it doesn't hurt now…" Cyrene and Gabrielle smiled at her.

"I promise that it will be better…just let Gabby do what she must…" her grandmother explained.

"I want my mommy…" she whined in pain.

"I know sweetie but mommy…"

"Mommy is here!" The door opened and Xena entered in the room.

Gabrielle and Cyrene could not believe it…After Xena, Ares appeared too and stopped with a huge grin on his face in the door…So he did find her and more than that, she was back, really back.

Adam rushed to his mother in an instant. Xena took him in her arms and kissed and hugged him all together.

"I missed you, mommy!"

"Me too…both of you!"

She then put Adam down and came near her daughter that couldn't move and embraced her long and hard.

"Mommy…now that you are here I'm not in pain anymore…"

Xena smiled.

"I'm so sorry! Now what's the problem sweetheart…?"

Eve explained what pained her and where.

"Xena…" Gabrielle put a hand on her friend's shoulder. It was almost surreal.

"I will let you three alone…" Xena gave her friend's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you!"

"Xena…" Her mother couldn't wait…she approached her and hugged her daughter hard.

"My daughter…" She kissed Xena's cheeks and then left with Gabrielle. Ares closed the door after them and Xena remained alone in the room with her two children.

"Eve…to stop the pain I need to put pressure points on your leg ok?" Eve nodded bravely and whined a little bit when her mother put those pinches on her. Adam was again by his sister's side looking happily at his mother.

"Now…would you two explain to me how Eve broke her leg?" Adam glanced at his sister and then at the ground.

"We kinda went searching for daddy…I wanted you back mommy and I thought…"

"Wrong…Don't you ever leave without letting someone know. You were lucky. The forest is not a place for little children and more so, at night."

"Au…"

"Shhh…It's over Eve." Her daughter looked surprised at her mother. Ares told Xena how Eve had broken her leg so she only needed for Eve to start telling something to take her mind off the pain that she was feeling.

"Really? Can I walk now?"

"No sweetie…" Xena stared at her and caressed the thick strands of hair falling down on Eve's face. "You need to rest for some days. Adam give mommy that cloth over there." Adam did as told.

"I will put this stick…Can you hold it there sweetie? Very good…I will bandage this stick with this cloth to protect your bones and so they can lean on it too….You are done…Time to sleep!"

"Would you sleep with us?" Eve voiced it but her brother was hoping it with all his heart too.

"Of course…"

Xena took a part of the bed and Adam the other and Eve remained in the middle. Xena placed her arm around Eve so she could reach Adam too and kissed them both before closing her eyes.

"Good night!" She said to them and now that Eve was alright and she was with them, it all could sink down on her. She had lost a daughter, another child and felt so lost herself for it too…She was still blaming herself, that she wasn't maybe enough careful as she should have been or that if she didn't imply for Ares to get rid of his powers now he could have saved her daughter…their daughter, somehow, but nothing could bring her back now, that's for sure…

She could still picture that faithful day before her eyes, playing just like a movie…It happened years back, just two months after Dite had brought Xena to Olympus…After that day, she and Ares really become a thing and they decided to sleep at night in his home, the Halls of War or Macedonia or some temples sometimes…it did not matter as long as their children were safe and warm but on that particular day they were on Olympus, the now beautiful restored room that Ares had prepared for his son some time ago…

_It was night and Xena had just tucked Eve in her bed and told her a story while Adam was sucking lazily at her breast…The story went on and on and once Eve's eyelids closed, Xena stopped that and started singing to her son that had slowly ceased to eat and fell asleep too. She got up from the chair near Eve's bed and kissed her boy on the forehead before putting him in his crib. She remained there for some moments staring at him, feeling her heart so content and just feeling so, so good as never before in her life…she felt complete._

"_Are they asleep already?" Ares asked with joy in his voice, taking a good look at his Princess. She was ravishing in that black satin gown on her plus, that letting that aside, the scene in front of him warmed all his insides._

"_Shhhh!"_

_She redirected her head to the sound of his voice just to find him leaning against the door with a warm smile on his face. In a few steps, he was there beside her, taking her in his arms and kissing her cheek and nuzzling her neck._

"_Come…I have something to tell you…" She let herself being led out of the room into the next one…their room._

"_Where is Gabrielle?" She asked once inside, proceeding to take a place on the bed._

"_The party goes on…" He laughed, closing the door and turning his attention to his princess… "Gabrielle wasn't so lucky to escape my sister…but enough about them…"He approached her and took a seat next to her, kissing her lightly before letting her fix her legs around him. _

"_Let's talk about us!" _

"_Talk!" She said between the sensual kisses that she was now busy spreading along his jaw, down his neck…_

"_Xe…na…!"_

"_Ok…ok…I'm all ears!" She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before looking him in the eyes._

"_Something happened?"_

"_Kinda of…I know that we discussed this before and that you won't ever become a goddess…"_

"_Ares…I thought…" she murmured, suddenly stopping her ministrations and getting up._

"_Just hear me out please!" he begged._

_Her silence encouraged him to keep talking. "I know Xena, I won't force you to do something you don't want to-learned that the hard way didn't I?-" The Warrior smiled at the comment. "…and that's why I talked with Hades today…and he agreed with me…"_

"_Agreed with what? What did you do?"_

"_I let it go…and this time for real, forever if you want…"_

"_Could you be more specific?" she insisted even if his words did make some connections in her brain._

"_My godhood…I don't have it anymore, it's gone."_

"_What?"_

_She was obviously stunned._

"_I'm not a god anymore." _

_They looked at each other for some good minutes before Ares started talking again._

"_Xena, say something." _

"_Why?" She ghosted the words._

"_Xena…" He came and kneeled on the side of the bed before her, looking at her, adoring her, how much he loved her, so much that it led him to do this…he would have done anything for her._

"_You didn't have too…I understood Ares…my words, I didn't mean to…"_

"_I know that!" He interrupted, caressing her cheeks. "I know…but it was my decision, my choice…knowing that someday you will be gone and I will live forever…It just doesn't feel right anymore…It never has…but now that we are really together…" _

_He took her hands in his and kissed them slowly before returning his gaze to her._

"_The other reason is that I wasn't to keep myself away from temptations…I don't want to be the cause of your pain anymore, I can never be the motive of you going dark again…I just want you to be happy, happy with me for the rest of our lives."_

_A tear escaped her eyes and he brushed it off…_

"_If I knew that this will make you cry…"_

"_Shut up and kiss me you idiot!" she urged, leaning towards him slamming her lips into his, bringing him up by pulling at his vest, and falling on the bed both of them._

After the memory vanished she opened her eyes just to hear her sweet's daughter voice…

"I'm so glad you are alright now mommy!" It hurt to know that her children had missed her and she wasn't there for them when she should have been, and it pained her to see them hurt because of her but now she would never leave…

"I'm glad to be back too." She kissed Eve's head and closed her eyes and for the first time in a week she slept.


	6. Dark dreams

**6. Dark dreams**

It was always the same…warm and then suddenly so bloody cold almost every night for Xena. She might have been back in a way, but she sure didn't felt the same. That living nightmare was hunting her in her dreams even after they left. She thought at first that seeing that bed and being in that place was the cause of her dreams and in the attempt to let it all behind, she decided to leave her mother's place. Ares and Gabrielle followed without questioning. They just wanted her back…all of her.

The dream would start every time the same way…she would be happy and content in the beginning, dreaming about real things that happened in all that period when she was pregnant: Gabrielle being there for her, Ares's possessiveness and protection that during some moments felt almost suffocating, but even so, deep down she was enjoying herself good time…Seeing her children grow under her eyes, it was just heaven…then Solan would appear and she would be so happy to see him but the dream became so repetitive by now that she knew that when he would arrive, everything would change. He would look at her and smile, and Xena could not hold it back herself…she would cry too but then Solan would address her but not at all in the sweet, innocent voice that she expected to hear…He would condemn her and her dream would change in that horrible nightmare…

She was on the bed again, that same bed where she had given birth…She knew what would come but Gabrielle and Ares would not listen to her…they were there, but it was as if she was all alone, in pain and Solan shouting in her ears that it was all her fault…only hers.

"You abandoned me…and now you'll abandon my little baby sister too…"

"No…I love you…I always will…I want my baby back too…" And then her baby would come out into the world all covered in blood and all the while she would scream in pain, with no one left to hear her …Solan would take the baby and he would cry tears of blood, looking at his mother accusingly.

"You are a bad mother…very bad…I hate you!"

"No…no…"

"Yes…I am dead and that because of you…or did you forget…?"

"Solan…I only tried to protect you…"

"And yet you got me killed…me and my sister…why him?" And then he would disappear leaving her with the same question…and taking the baby away with him.

She would remain in that room, so cold…and so alone…

"Nooooo!"

With a jerk she woke up, sweet dripping from her skin. It was always the same…

"Xena…" Gabrielle got up from her bedroll and looked at her friend. "Are you alright?"

Xena took a good look around her and then got up, not knowing what to do, where to go…

"Hey!" Gabrielle stopped her. "You can talk to me…calm down!" she added pleadingly.

Ever since they left Cyrene, Xena was acting strange…something was happening to her…She even slept on her own bedroll, alone. She was distant not only with Ares but with Gabrielle too and her friend tried so hard to break that wall around her, that damned wall she was building higher and higher with each passing day... She was eating, joking, even laughing for the sake of her children but something was off and Gabrielle could feel it.

Xena left the camp and Gabrielle followed.

"I don't…I don't know…" Xena started but then doubted.

"Xena I know that it's a nightmare what you've gone through, but I'm always here for you…You can count on me."

"My heart it's still beating so fast…It's always the same dream and it's eating me alive. I would sooner prefer not to sleep because I know that the moment I would fall asleep…I can't do it…" she said, pacing nervously back and forth.

"It's like a premonition…that's how I perceive it …" she added, agitated.

"Xena…I think that you are just not ready to let it go and that's why you still dream of…"

"So you don't believe me?"

"It's not that…It's just what I think…When Hope, when I lost her, I felt the same."

"Don't you dare compare Hope with…" Xena was growing more and more angry.

"Xena…even so, Hope was my child…I gave birth to her and I felt…"

"She was only a vessel of darkness…She killed my Solan! She killed him!" At this point Xena had tears in her eyes, remembering every bit of her dream so vivid as if it was in front of her, unfolding just like a movie.

"And not one day will pass without regretting his absence. Without missing him… I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry too!" Gabrielle came and hugged her friend caressing her black strands.

"They will eventually go away, Xena…the dreams…it will be ok…" Xena nodded on Gabrielle's shoulder.

"Come back to sleep…you…"

"No…I will go take a bath in the river instead…I can't sleep right now…"

"Where is she going?" Ares asked, startling Gabrielle who was still looking after her friend.

"You scared me…I thought you were sleeping."

"I was until you two started to shout at each other."

Gabrielle blushed.

"She…she is taking a bath." Gabrielle wanted to leave but Ares stopped her by gripping her arm.

"A bath in the middle of the night? ...What did you two talk about?"

"Did you not hear us?" she stressed, annoyed.

"I did but not words."

"Talk to her…She is not feeling well, Ares…" and then she removed her arm from his grasp and left, letting him thinking.

He knew that Xena had nightmares but she would not tell him more about it, no matter how hard he tried to get it out of her, so he chose to ignore them even if it hurt him knowing that she was in pain at night…That Morpheus, he would need to have a long serious chat with him.

He took a few steps and he found himself in front of her…Her hair was wet and her skin must have been cold…she had goose bumps all over her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I was coming to find you."

"Well…you did." she brushed him off but this time she was going to tell him what was bothering her so much. He made the mistake to grip her hand and turn her to him.

"Tell me… what is wrong?"

"What? Are you really asking me this?" she barked, irritated by his intrusion but more than that…did he forget so easily? She refused to think so.

"Yes…I am…You can barely sleep at night so tell me, maybe it will not come back if you try to speak about it…to let it all out…"

"It will…" She answered desperately. "I don't want to talk about it…Can't you understand that?"

"Actually I can't."

"Well, I can't change that…" she said, pulling her hand from his and left without letting him a chance to reply.

"Just great!" he added, irritated himself.

When he returned to camp, a couple of minutes later, Xena was giving Eve some water to drink. Her leg was better but she still had some sort of support, some sticks that her mother had carved for her so it would fit perfectly when she would walk.

"Do you want more sweetie?" she asked her daughter but Eve was more asleep than awake so she put her head back on the bedroll, next to her brother and drifted off again…

Ares took his place on his bedroll and lied down…He tried to close his eyes and sleep but his thoughts were running wild in his brain and then, knowing that she was near and feeling her awake wasn't doing him any good. He felt her move and raised his head to see what she was doing…She wasn't on her sleeping bag anymore but she was sited at the base of a tree nearby, her eyes though close. He wanted to give her space knowing that pushing her was no solution, that's why he accepted that idea with the bedrolls for everyone to have one in the first place, but even if he knew that this was her way to deal with it, he was annoyed and frustrated.

They still had good hours before sunrise so she decided to give some thought at that question, that Solan would ask in that nightmare.

"_**Why him?"**_ She asked herself million times before. She put all her mind at work but regardless the angle from which she searched, the answer would not come. She knew that was no ordinary dream…something was happening and it all evolved around those last words.

Even if she kept her brain awake for good hours at some point her eyes closed so when she heard the leaves rustling she thought at first that she was dreaming but her eyes opened and she went in an overdrive mode. In a split second, she woke up and in the other she was gripping the neck of the intruder.

"Xe…Xe.." he tried to say.

"Joxer?" Xena loosened her grip and let him go. By now, both Ares and Gabrielle were up and behind Xena.

"Hi Xena…guys…"

"What are you doing here? How did you find us?...And who's your little friend?" Gabrielle asked.

Joxer's cheeks almost colored in red.

"Well…this little guy…" Joxer took the little boy no older than Eve herself but a little bit taller, in front of him. "He's my son."


	7. Collecting the broken pieces

**7. Collecting the broken pieces**

"You have a son?!" Gabrielle asked in amazement.

"Yeah I do. Say hello! This is Gabby, my friend and Xena there and…and…Ares." he added after some seconds. He wasn't sure by now what was the best way to call him, Ares, ex-God of War or was he even a friend? Well it was certain for him that Xena and Ares were together but that was all…

"Hi!" The child added shyly. He had dark hair and green eyes and when Gabrielle looked at him, she sure did find Joxer in him.

"What's your name?" Gabrielle asked the little boy.

"Virgil."

"Nice name…" she said, getting up from the child's level and eying Joxer curiously. "How is this even possible? You never told…"** me** she had wanted to say but then she decided at the last minute to change it in **"us".**

"Long story…but first, let me see the baby…I said I would come…I know it's late but …I'm here. So Xena where is the baby?" Joxer asked with enthusiasm.

Xena's face turned pale.

"What?" he asked, unable to get her reaction, but Xena stormed off…She could not answer that…she wouldn't. "What?" He asked Gabrielle once more but this time Ares vanished just as fast as Xena.

"What did I say?"

"It's that…Joxer something happened..."

At the same time, while Gabrielle was telling Joxer everything about that recent and still painful for everyone involved tragedy, Ares followed his Princess.

She stopped at the river, knowing that he was there too…she could distinctly feel him…She even knew before she sensed his presence that he would come unmistakably, that he would push her over. He just came behind her and put his hands, those warm hands around her waist, trying to comfort her.

"Tell me Xe…" he pleaded at her ear, his breath dancing on her skin in that place.

"Why don't you stop …? Stop pushing…!" she said, tears in her eyes, obviously hurt on the inside.

"Because I love you." his answer came out in one simple breath. He kissed her cheek near her earlobe. She just exhaled deeply, trying to ignore for a few moments that heavy pain viciously crushing her soul.

"I may be here…" she started. "But sometimes I think that I am drowning more and more each day and that I can't escape it."

He just held her tightly near his body as an answer to her statement.

"How many times do I need to tell you that it is not your fault?" he softly inquired, turning her to him now.

She needed to believe it herself too.

"I was talking about my dreams."

"Ah…"

"Those…that dream is the reminder of what happened and I just want to forget." she added, even if she knew that she would not forget…never- she couldn't forget, that was the real problem- but she hoped that someday she would feel about her little angel the same way she now felt towards Solan…It was not that she didn't missed him cause she would have done anything to have him near her, but just acceptance.

"Xena…" he whispered, caressing her silky dark strands.

"I'm broken and I don't think…I don't know how to put the pieces back."

"I will put them for you, just give me a chance." he said and kissed her slowly but the kiss turned fast in a needy one from both parts, their tongues dancing together, hands searching for exposed skin…

And suddenly everything dissolved around them and he only saw **her**: glimmering eyes, wanting lips, skin crying out from the need to be touched by his hands. He was so hungry for her and she was so perceiving that they could not wait…they needed each other so badly…It appeared as one full century had passed since they had last been together.

"Let me heal you." he said between long and fierce kisses before he slammed her back against a nearby tree. The sun was high on the sky by now, anyone could have come and catch them in the act, but they both forgot about anything and anyone…

xxx

Back at the camp Joxer was still in shock. Adam and Eve were wide awake and they were now playing with Virgil. Eve appeared really interested in him and it was not necessary to say that they were glad to see Joxer there and to find out that from now on they had a new companion to play with, two if they counted Joxer too.

Gabrielle took a briskly glance at the three children. She was still in awe about Virgil.

"So…" she returned her attention to Joxer. "How…how did …?"

"Virgil?" Joxer finished for her and she just nodded.

"Meg and I…"

"Meg?" Joxer nodded.

"Yeah but I didn't know…She never told me. I only found out that I have a child about half a year ago. I was- the day after Xena, you, Ares and the children visited me last time, remember?"

The Bard just nodded imperceptibly "Well, that day- I went in Treus and just thought to visit Diana, why not? And that's when I found him…"

He was growing sadder by the second while telling the story "Meg died giving birth and Virgil grew up there all those years and I had no idea. "

"Ohh…I'm so sorry…I know that Meg…"

"I loved her but Gab…not like you…" he wanted to clarify. "I know that you don't feel the same and I understand…So now you know…Diana was kind enough to take care of him and the moment she saw me she told me…The little guy looked as if he had been waiting for me." he smiled, taking a glimpse at his son.

"I love him and I took him with me…as it should."

"He is a good kid I can tell…. With such a father how could he be otherwise?" Gabrielle smiled at him and Joxer returned her a kind smile.

"So Gab…what are you really doing here?"

He looked around him and she knew what he wanted to say…here, making camp in the middle of nowhere and doing nothing.

"I don't really know…I'm just waiting for Xena…I guess…" she answered, pain in her voice.

xxx

In the meantime, Xena was helping Ares get rid of her cloths; his vest was already on the ground and her armor too. She took Ares's mouth in hers and kissed him fiercely, putting her hands around his neck. He took her bottom in his hands and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him…No words were needed, just skin on skin…

Someone cleared his throat and Xena stopped responding Ares's kisses and he knew that something was wrong so he let go of her legs groaning and turned.

"Hades?"

The king of the Gods had a flicker of worry in his eyes. Despite being annoyed by the intrusion, the question was unavoidable

"Hello nephew, Xena…"

"What do you want?" Ares asked irritated and Xena took his hand in hers making him stop his outburst.

"We have a big problem…and I need the God of War."

Hearing him, Ares almost forgot to breathe, the words reaching his brain as a thunderbolt.


	8. The God of War

**8. The God of War**

"What do you mean…you need the God of War? I thought we had a deal…I don't want it anymore and you know why…" he stressed.

"I know what I said, Ares but a storm is coming towards us and I need your strategy, your wits so in brief I need** you**. I don't know where Athena is – she is still upset by the way, and Artemis and all the others can't help much…It's not only for us, but for mortals as well. I can feel the darkness and I fear that it's Dahak."

Xena and Ares were speechless.

"But Hope is dead, how…" Xena started, still shaken up by the news. She did not want to imagine Gabrielle's reaction to this.

"I don't know how he found a way but he is trying to come into this world again and I fear that this time, in the absence of some pretty serious weapons against him, he will succeed and that means the death of all of us…gods and mortals alike. You must help us." The king of the Gods said, looking at his nephew with pleading eyes.

"And what exactly do I need to do?" Ares asked sarcastically.

"Take it back Ares…with you by our side, we have a bigger chance to winning this." Ares wanted to protest, to say that he didn't care, Xena needed him as well, he needed her too, but everyone that he loved was part of this world so he found himself in a situation where he could not decide.

"If you don't mind…can you give us some minutes?" Xena asked Hades and he nodded.

"Xena…"Ares turned to her the second his uncle vanished.

"Don't tell anything…If it's true what Hades said you must take your godhood back."

"But…"

"Maybe it was wrong from the beginning not to have it…"she ended on a sad tone, clearly thinking at her baby but nothing could be done anymore.

"Xena, I don't care if the world dies…I don't want to lose you."

She just smiled at him.

"You won't." she replied, caressing his face...

"Not today, but someday…You know what this means…I told you I won't be able to give it up anymore. If I accept it now, it will be** forever**, it happened too many times before and I will lose you…I will live forever and you will die from getting old or gods know what. I can't…"

"Ares…" she started, but Hades interrupted again.

"So…"

"How do I know that all this is true and you are not just paranoid?" Ares addressed him impolitely and angrily.

"I felt uneasy for some time now and so I went to speak to the Fates Ares…The Fates don't lie." his uncle answered on a still calm tone. He did know who he was talking to. His nephew may have changed but he was the same in some things…as this one…his anger was always taking a toll on him.

"Did they tell you about coming here and push me around too?"

"Ares just stop it." Xena restrained him…He was losing it.

"It's your choice." Hades added finally and then disappeared in a flash of red smoke.

"My choice? How is this my choice when he is practically pushing it down on my throat?"

"My dream…" Xena started, barely audible.

"What?" he asked, turning towards her.

"The nightmare that I keep having every night…I think that is a premonition…maybe it's for the best Ares…Call Hades back!"

"And…it will not change anything…between us I mean…."

A long silence followed. All these years she had had Ares by her side, loved him and even if it was just about becoming a god again she could not help herself feeling that he was being snatched away from her…and for good but she pushed those thoughts aside…Nothing would ever keep them apart.

"No."

"Nothing?" he asked for assurance. She only nodded and closed the distance between them, kissing him passionately.

"I love you." She said and kissed him one more time.

"I think I will postpone that calling for the time being…" he said seductively, under his breath… "Now…where were we?"

They made love for the last time then, as two mortals, man and woman because the next time he was supposed to be a god and that made him excited but furious all the same…His godhood had intervened so much in the past in his relationship with Xena that he was afraid to have it back…afraid to lose her despite her reassuring words. However after one hour he was calling Hades back.

"I will help you."

Hades just nodded and just as fast a blue light was being transferred in Ares's body that after some seconds left him breathless and he sunk on the ground.

"Ares…" Xena was immediately next him taking his face in her hands.

"Are you ok?"

"Thanks for the warning uncle."

"It's time…It's been over three years Ares. Maybe you need some time to adjust so that your powers will…"

"Ohh I'm fine…" He got up and threw some fireballs into the water. They diminished very fast. "See…?" He proved his point.

"Ok. I will wait for you in the throne room on Olympus."

"Yeah…Yeah…"

"Goodbye Xena."

Xena nodded her goodbyes to Hades.

"So…" He turned his attention to his Princess. He didn't want to leave her, not for one single moment.

"It's ok." she whispered, kissing him slowly on the lips.

"I don't know when I will visit but soon. I will be thinking about you. Kiss my children for me."

She nodded and he kissed her protectively on the forehead one last time before vanishing.

"Xena…" Gabrielle's voice echoed back to her. She took one last sad glance at the place where Ares had stood minutes ago. She grew so dependent on his presence in her life that she already missed him and she couldn't shake the feeling of being abandoned off. She just hoped though that what she dreamed about had nothing to do with this.

"I'm here." Xena came into the clearing.

"Where's Ares?" Xena looked at her children who were playing hide and seek with their new friend, Virgil and then back at her and Joxer.

"What?" Gabrielle asked when no words came out from her friend's mouth.

"Hades visited us and it appears that he needs the God of War."

"Ares left?" Gabrielle could not believe it. She wasn't his biggest fan but he was a good dad, for sure and she knew how much he loved Xena and though he decided to just leave? Had she been wrong all this time?

"He needed to."

"Of course…that is what he said, I'm sure but…"

"Gabrielle…it's about Dahak."

There it was. She said it.


	9. Tricked

**9. Tricked**

"Finally!" Athena exclaimed with excitement. A large vortex opened in front of her and she let herself being engulfed by it.

She landed in a dry land that looked pretty much like the desert in the land of Pharaohs. She whisked all the sand on her with her hands. She still didn't have all her powers back but she had enough to do that without hands but here, her powers were equal to zero anyway.

She looked around herself and she appeared to be alone, having only the burning sun as her companion, but she knew better. All these years, she had studied the place well and now that she was there nothing could stop her…her revenge. She was consumed by hatred and vengeance…Long gone was the reasonable, honest and wise goddess. Nowadays she only saw payback before her eyes and her brother would pay with blood for it. She was about to make sure of that.

Inside a white pocket of material there was some sort of compass and she brought it out.

"Now guide me." she instructed.

After a few hours of long walks she finally found a fountain. She drunk some water and then she heard the moan.

"Come out!" she said, all defensible.

The dark haired woman appeared front of her and one moment later Athena's smile spread into a devilish smirk.

"So...I've finally found you…**Discord!"**

"Athena?" Discord's eyes came up to meet Athena's and a smile extended on her face.

"Can I come home now…is that why you're here?"

"Not so fast, Sweetie. I didn't come here to bring you back. They would not want that." Hate was still burning in Discord's eyes at the mention of** them**. They…they had no right to do this to her.

"What do you want then?"

"Of course I want something. All these years I have been searching for you but my brother hid you well. You my dear, will help me destroy everyone that I hate…and I assume that you hate them too so we have something in common…Do you see my point?"

"Ohh I do…and there's nothing that I want more than to see Ares suffer but how could I help you when I'm here, stuck?" she added desperately.

"I have an alliance."

"What god? Who's on our side?"

"Well I think that we have a lot of catching up to do…First I'm not the queen any more, Hades is the ruler of Olympus..." she spitted it out like poison. "I can't touch Eve. They took my powers too and they look down on me but that will soon change, I promise you. I will rule again." the Goddess of Wisdom Warfare and Weaving added with determination.

"So…?"

"It's the great Dark One…Dahak."

Discord expression changed in shock. She wanted her revenge ok but she knew better than getting involved with such a great power…She shuddered at the thought.

"Don't tell me you are afraid." Athena sneered.

"You should be too Athena. Maybe when he's done with us he will be kind enough to kill us or, or…"

"That won't happen…Now do you want your vengeance or what?"

After some minutes she indulged and nodded her head in acceptance thinking that maybe this was her only chance to leave this desert…and maybe have her revenge too.

"Ok…"

Athena opened her hand in which she had what appeared to be a common little stone but she threw it in the air and using the only powers she had left, she created a portal.

"Ready to go back?"

"But you said you didn't come here to…"

"But things changed, you accepted to work with me. I need you." Both women smiled at each other darkly and the vortex captured them.

"Where are we?" Discord asked once they came out from the portal. "Where are we going?" she inquired, when Athena started to move.

"Come…" she only said and Discord followed thinking at how good it felt to breath this air again, to be home.

"I can't wait to see Ares's face when I will kill his precious Xena in front of him." Discord commented. If there was something Athena was pleased about all that babbling was the image that those thoughts produced in her full with revenge mind…such a satisfaction to see her damned brother in so much pain. She knew Xena was his weakness, she had always been…and that's where she would hit.

"Are we going inside?" Discord asked once they stopped in front of a cave.

"Yeah, we are."

They entered it and found a burning fire in the middle of it, too big to be normal flames.

Discord went around it, took a look to check it out and when she turned Athena was behind her, a knife in her hand, blood dripping from it.

"What…" Discord started coughing blood. "What did you do?" Athena didn't answer; she only brought the blade with blood above the fire and let the drops of blood fell in it.

"A sacrifice…a godly sacrifice was necessary Discord, I'm sorry!" And then Athena plunged the blade in her middle one more time until Discord laid limp in front of her feet.

"Oh, Dark One!" Athena kneeled and she only had a thought in her mind…_I do this to have my revenge, this is the only way._

"I did as asked…Now give me enough power to destroy my enemies and…"

"Don't you dare!" the flames danced and spoke. "With the blood of a god I can come into the physical world but first…the body must dry and then, we shall talk further."

She gulped noisily the sound.

"As you wish…but you will help me defeat them, right?" She sounded stupid, she knew that and she hated herself for it but she could not do anything about it.

"Of course…We share a common cause. Olympus will fall and nothing will stand in our way." The flames said one last time before the fire stopped burning. Athena used her powers to suck all the blood that remained in Discord and dry the corpse.

She grinned when her job was done and in no more than some minutes she had a walking Discord in front of her.

"Welcome back, Dark One!"

"Thank you!" Dahak said and looked at himself. "A goddess!...Not what I had in mind but it will do for now."


	10. The bitch is back

**Thank you guys for all the reviews/follows/favorites, I'm so happy you like this so far. **

**And thank you Anca for beta-reading me always! **

**Enjoy!**

**10. The bitch is back**

The moment the darkness came into the world, Hades felt it. After all, he was the supreme God…Zeus would have sensed it as well…They only needed the confirmation which was offered after no more than a few minutes by the three Fates.

A quick general meeting was held that day and they concluded that everyone that could had to fight. The next logic step was for them to assemble an army: Artemis was going to get her Amazons into motion…Ares told her not to involve Gabrielle into it…she did not need to know. The last thing he wanted was to draw them into this. Xena had already too much on her mind and he knew that she and the Bard were a package deal.

As for him, he had been trying for the last week to contact the best leaders of his armies so he travelled here and there. Only late at night he was free to collect information, something, anything on how he could kill Dahak and two times he visited Xena and his children but they slept so he only limited himself at watching them. He noticed that Xena was slightly better…she could now sleep and that was good, that's why he did not awoke her in the first place. He did have a talk with Morpheus so Ares was more than happy to see that it was working, that bad dreams were kept far from her mind. He kept his distance to have her rest but he missed her so much that only seeing her hurt.

Luckily he had his sister to keep an eye on them though. Aphrodite knew more about Xena's whereabouts than he himself these days.

"Ar…"

Speak of the devil…his sister's voice started ringing in his head the moment he stopped to take a good rest in that late hour of the night. He had been doing research in his library on Olympus all day long.

"Ar…"

This time, he vanished the next moment at her annoying callings. _Why doesn't she come to me if she wants to say something?_

"What do you want?" he asked frustrated, once he found himself in her temple…but there was nobody in there. He looked disgusted at that variety of pink that was just purely excessive and in all her imprinted furniture.

"Ares." her voice was barely audible…Something was wrong. He searched for her and finally, he found her in her bedchamber but not alone. A knife threatening at her throat and the person who was doing it was that pesky little goddess.

"Discord…how did you…"

"Come back?" her voice vibrated with hate. Of course, Ares would not know who she was, that the real Discord was gone but Dahak choose to play a little bit with him, giving him a false track.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance…not that it's too late now." He answered with a smirk on his face. When he took a look at his sister he saw how frightened she was.

"And what are you doing with a knife at my sister's throat?"

"Ohh….but you see, this is not **just** a knife. I want to see your face when I kill everyone you love beginning with this pathetic view of a Goddess and ending with your beloved Xena and finally killing you for having betrayed me." Ares's smile disappeared.

"Ohh please…you don't have what it takes…" he said, preparing his fireball in his hand and throwing it angrily at her, but Discord/Dahak caught it in her hand and looked at it and smiled deviously, throwing it back with such force that when Ares caught it, he was smashed to the wall, his head spinning.

"Ares..." his sister was at his side in a matter of seconds.

"I'm fine…but how comes that she's so powerful? Are you hurt?" he asked, looking at her and she examined herself. For some strange reason he did not think that Discord would let Dite go but in the end, it seemed like she did.

"Nope."

"Where is she?" he asked, looking around, no sign that she had ever been there. Aphrodite just shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't believe that she would do that to me and where did she find that knife?" Dite asked herself.

"Ohh nooo." he murmured as he finally realized the threat…Xena and the kids…

The next moment, he vanished from Aphrodite's place right where his Princess was, paranoid about what could happen.

They were walking into the forest…he did not want to know where they were going, just knowing that that stupid little girl did not come to them was enough.

"Mommy look!" Eve said. She was riding Argo and was too happy about it.

"Mommy, I want to ride too!" Adam complained.

"Later, sweetie." Xena answered Adam who was in her arms.

Joxer had Virgil's hand in his. The boy kept his eyes on Eve the whole time, smiling at her. Ares must not forget to have a serious talk with Joxer. Gabrielle walked near them but these days she was not too talkative; after having found out about Dahak, she just could not enjoy it any more. Xena tried to talk to her and they did, and she understood her friend…Dahak was Gabrielle's nightmare but being worried about her friend gave Xena a little bit of rest of her own mind, allowing herself to forget for a brief time about what happened almost one month ago.

"Where is that town Xena? I'm famished." Joxer protested.

"Not so far…"

"It won't be necessary." the God of War appeared before them, interrupting Xena.

"Daddy…"

The comforting embrace of his mother wasn't enough now that Ares was there so the little boy extended his little hands to his father and Ares took him happily in his arms. Eve objected fast. She also wanted a hug. Ares came and took her in his other arm, kissing affectionately her cheek.

"Missed you guys!"

"So nice to hear from you." Xena grumbled.

"You are going with me." he added in a serious tone. "And the children too."

Adam smiled in his father's chest at the news. Him and his sister were so sad when their mother told them that Ares was working on something and he couldn't be there with them for undetermined time but now he was back and they were overjoyed.

When he saw Xena's irritated face, he felt like he needed to add "**Blondie too…"**

When he noticed that Xena was still silent, he simply extended the line "I can also include Joxer if you want…It will be like a zoo." he said under his breath, trying to make it sound all funny and just take the overwhelming sensation that he felt away. He needed to know Xena and his children safe and he didn't give a damn about her inevitable protests.

"We are not going anywhere."

He sighed. Just like he had predicted….

"Yes you are, Xena."

He extended his hand but as stubborn as always, she refused his offer, his words only making her even more furious...

"Now is not the time for this." he retorted... Adam shuddered and when he felt him, he caressed his son's back to calm him down. Doing that always appeared to have a positive effect on him.

"Look…" he tried on a more peaceful approach, bringing his voice down. "I won't be able to concentrate on anything else if I know that you and my children are here in the open…**exposed**…so please don't make me force you Xena. Come with me!" He insisted more calmly now, extending a hand her way and waiting to be taken by her. Xena indulged afterwards, just because her children were present, but not before throwing with imaginary daggers at him.

In a flash, they were all in his fortress in Macedonia.

"You must be kidding me...Does this have something to do with your godhood and being a god again or what…?"

Ares didn't even hear her. Adam wasn't feeling well. He let Eve go and when Xena looked towards him to see why the bastard wouldn't answer she panicked.

"Adam…"

"What's wrong?" she asked, frightened by just how pale her son was.

Ares put his son on his throne to have him sited.

"What is it?" He asked his son.

"I'm dizzy." the boy answered, looking briefly at his mother. "I see two mommies." Xena was right next to her son.

"Maybe he is sick because of your brilliant idea of transport." she accused the War God.

"It's not as if I had a choice!" He defended himself.

"Daddy I can't hold it."Adam started to sob and Ares knew what he was referring to. Somehow because of the vortex that took them, Adam's powers must have been awoken and he could not control them anymore.

Ares turned to Gabrielle.

"Take cover with Eve and Joxer you too." And then he looked in his son's eyes, so black now… "Send them to Daddy." he encouraged his son.

Xena was looking at Ares and then back at Adam, father and son speaking like a different language, one that she could not understand it.

"What are you doing?" she asked when Ares extended his arms and gripped his son's hands.

"Concentrate Adam…send it all to me…"

The boy started to cry but soon flashes of fire fled in Ares's strong arms and then Adam lost control and broke everything around them in the room.

The boy opened his eyes that became deep chocolate brown again.

"Are you ok?" Ares asked and Adam just nodded.

"Wow!" Eve exclaimed and came out of her hiding place. "That was so cool!"

"Adam has powers and you knew about it?" Xena looked accusingly at Ares.

"Yes."


	11. Sick of lies

**11. Sick of lies**

"Yes? And you didn't think that I should know about it? Is that all you can tell me? ...A big fat **yes**?" She replied. She was furious…more than furious in fact, she was boiling mad.

"Can you give us a moment?" He asked Gabrielle and Joxer. Gabrielle looked reluctantly at him since she was equally dumbstruck about the little Adam's powers too, but in the end they took the children with them, including Adam who was alright now.

"Xena…" he turned at her and she slapped him but the slap did not have that effect on him anymore, he hardly felt it physically.

"**One week**? Is one week alone with your precious godhood enough to turn you back into the same bastard you used to be?" She asked, disappointment in her eyes.

"Just let me explain o…?"

"Since when did you know?"

"You are so quick to judge aren't you? I found out by accident some half an year ago."

"**Six months** Ares? **Six months**, are you insane?"

"I was just teaching him to control it, that's all, I assure you."

"Sure… and keeping it away from me. Why is that?"

"I wanted to tell you…"

"But what?...What could have been more important than this? Don't tell me you did not have the time, just don't say that…I'm sick and tired of all the lies. Just bring us back…I don't want to see you right now." she ended, not letting him time for protests, but she was wrong, he wasn't going to have it her way this time…The truth was that he was afraid that Dahak could reach to her and his children and now with a jealous crazy on the loose too…He could not even think about it.

"I brought you here with a reason…and you are definitely staying."

She gave him the look.

"Discord's back." He started to explain, knowing that that in the absence of a reasonable explanation keeping her here without her permission wasn't a good way to make peace with her. "I don't know yet, how but she is. She wanted to kill Dite and she has the Dagger of Helios. She threatened me with your life and I can't take that risk this time." He added on a business tone.

"I'm a **warrior** Ares and I can take care of myself." she emphasized, anger still present in her voice.

"I know but you have Eve and Adam to worry about too and I won't let her reach you or them for the matter…So stay here till I figure her out."

"And Dahak?" She was still furious, that was obvious, but she wanted to know more information on that aspect too.

"He is back for sure…We all felt it..."

"But my mother, she…"

"I gathered some of my men and two of my legions surrounded Amphipolis to have her safe, don't worry. If something happens I will protect her personally. I couldn't see you this week because I have been searching for information about weapons that can kill Dahak since the Dagger of Helios or Hind's blood is not enough. I didn't find anything though…I need to go now." he muttered and then vanished letting her with her words on her tongue.

"Ares…" she screamed in frustration. "What did I even see in him?" she asked herself still angry at his stupid way to protect her…she did not need protection. She was a warrior for Gaia's sake.

She got out from the main room still mad at him, slamming the huge doors behind her and heading to look for Gabrielle. She found her friend in the room where she resided four years previously. Everyone was there.

"Gabrielle…"

"Xena…what are we doing here? Are we staying?"

The very proud warrior wanted to say no but she knew that even if she would, without Ares's damn permission they could not leave.

"We are stuck in here." Gabrielle smiled at her friend's outburst.

"Mommy…where will I sleep?" Eve asked. "With Gabby? Is this another one of Daddy's homes?

"Yeah…We lived here for awhile when you were little don't you remember Honey?"

"Nope but I like it, it's big…so we have many places to hide isn't it Adam?"

The boy nodded with enthusiasm.

"Adam how are you sweetie?" Xena came near him and took a seat on the bed, caressing her son's face.

"Good." he simply answered, looking at his sister.

She was still worried about those powers. She was so happy thinking that he did not have them but that was just a lie…She sighed heavily.

"Come on, let's look for some rooms for you two."

"Xena…I will show Joxer his room with Virgil." Gabrielle told her.

Xena nodded and took her children, one taking one of her hand and the other the other one.

"Mommy can I have my own room?" Eve asked again.

"With your brother…"

"Yeah, I don't want to sleep alone." Adam complained.

They were walking along the very large hall when a pink light flashed in front of her.

"Dite!"

"Hi guys." She embraced her nephew and niece. Xena threw her an exasperated glance.

"I was almost sure that he had you here." Dite started to laugh out loud but when she saw Xena's expression, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"I guess you aren't happy about it….?" Again Xena's face was all the answer she needed.

"What are you doing here Dite?"

"Well Ar gave me his permission to come whenever I like so…aaa you mean…I will be your guide…My sweet Gabby knows her room and Joxer's is just next to hers but these two have a special one and you don't know it."

"I know every room."

"Not this one…Come with me." Xena didn't want to admit but she was curious and that just in short words. Dite took the two excited children with her and Xena followed bored behind.

They stopped in front of Ares's bedchamber and Dite opened the door with just lifting a finger.

"This is Ares's room."

"Yeah…I know, but since you will stay here he thought that you would want those little ones near you so he made this." Xena wanted to say that she definitely would not stay here but when Dite opened another doors in his room her voice perished.

The room even if it was a room in a room was huge for just two kids. Eve and Adam ran to their beds separately. Both had two big beds in the middle of the room. One part was Eve's and the other just for her brother.

"Wow mommy…" They jumped in the bed. "This feels so good." Aphrodite was smiling softly at the sight of them happy like that.

"And it is so big…" Adam added right after Eve finished her sentence. "Eve look at all these books and all the toys."

Xena closed the doors to let her children discover all those things inside.

"I will leave now. Rest, ok…"

"Dite…" Xena stopped Aphrodite for leaving." Where is Ares?"

"I don't know. When does he say anything to me about his whereabouts?"

"Good point."

"Tootles!" And she was gone.

The rest of the day Xena stayed with her children. They were so excited to be there and they asked her million questions about this place and about Ares, which she did respond. She enjoyed their company so much but in the back of her mind she was anxious and worried for them. The night came really fast and after she put the two kids in their bed she thought about what Ares had said and after taking a hot bath she decided to look in his library.

The library was a full of books…What sorts of books she did not know; in fact she hardly knew the place. It wasn't in his castle, it was outside. A big house near her garden with roses was rising up. She asked the priestess in there for the key which was given to her right away and she entered it. It was dark inside but she had a lamp in her hand and as soon as she gave it light she saw other candles in every corner of the house. Shortly she had light to see enough to even be able to read. She let her coat on a chair nearby and took a look around. The house was not so high but had a great surface and she had no idea where could she begin…books were all over the place.

She started to pull out from the shelves book after book, some of them were interesting some not at all, some were describing history and some where maps with descriptions and all but nothing important about Dahak, something to help them defeat him. She only found some words about the Dagger of Helios and about the Olympian Gods but that was it. She was still looking through dusty pages…she did not even know at what number she was but a pile of books was on her right and another on her left side on the table all waiting to be read. Another mountain of them was at her feet, all books that she had already studied. Soon her eyelids grew heavier and she put her head down on the table to rest a little bit.

.


	12. The key

**12. The key**

"Gods Xena." Ares's voice vibrated throughout the room in pure relief. She lifted her head of the table and yawned.

"Xena…I was worried when I came back and you weren't in bed. I've been searching everywhere for you. What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" he continued on an upset tone.

"Trying to help…." she answered flatly, a bit annoyed by his behavior.

"I don't want you involved in this."

"You shouldn't have brought me here then." she made sure to sting back.

"I said why…"

"I needed to do something. I was searching for some answers in this books but I didn't find anything relevant." she brushed him off.

He looked good around her, finally noticing what she had been doing.

"Where were you?"

He remained silent for a moment not answering and asking a question instead.

"How's Adam?"

"Good. They played all day long in the snow. They loved it!"

"With you?"

He desperately needed to know Xena was alright, that she enjoyed life just as much as before.

"With all of us. I needed to threaten them to come inside."

"Come to bed." he added simply.

"I still…" But in an instant he was in front of her and her breath caught in her throat as his fingers began brushing gently her lips.

"Tomorrow." he added and put his hands around her waist. A second later they were in Ares's bedchamber. She took herself out of his embrace.

"Did they like their room?" Ares asked, curious and to break the annoying silence. She only nodded in return.

"Very much."

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Adam."

He clearly felt that she was still upset about it. She did not say anything. "I knew how you felt about it and I didn't want for you to worry so I trained him to control it. I swear I would have told you eventually…You must believe me."

"I do." she said, staring back at him. "I do. But how do I know you aren't going to keep things away from me from now on…just for the sake of my protection, which I might add isn't necessary?" she asked sadly.

"I won't. I sw…"

"Don't. What is wrong with you?"

Xena knew him pretty well and from the first time she laid eyes on him in the library she knew that something must have happened, given that he avoided her very first question. That did not past by her so easily…He took in a deep breath. He would not tell her all but some he would share.

"Hades found out that Discord is dead. It is his realm, so obviously he knows."

"What?"

She was puzzled.

"Yeah, which is strange because she visited me, remember? It must have been Dahak or something. I think Athena is working with him so I'm pretty sure that I'm the first on her and Dahak's list and with that I imply you and our children too…in fact everyone. I'm just worried sick." he ended.

"And…" Xena's eyebrows lifted. "….it's because of my big mouth that Hades and all the others think about making their vacation house in here. Athena has access on Olympus and supposedly Discord too, it's her body after all…I mean his if I'm right, this will be the only safe place…"

"They mean to come here,** all** of them?"

"Yeah Dite even planned her time here. Imagine that…!" Xena couldn't help smiling at that thought but she was worried too. Putting all those gods in one room and then having her, her friends and worse her children here too, not to say especially Eve- they had tried to kill her after all- wasn't anything at all appealing.

"I will take care of it." He said with determination in his voice.

Xena took a seat on the bed and covered herself up.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little bit."

He made his vest disappear and cuddled in the bed next to her taking her in his arms. She had her back turned at him so that one of his arms was resting on her perfectly sculpted body. The smooth material of the gown covering her, felt nice against his palm and the other hand was under his head, his face inches apart from her neck.

She wanted to protest by making it clear that she was still upset but when she felt his breath on her neck, that settled her heart rate and after she got used with his proximity she let herself carried into the land of the dreams.

He wasn't sleeping just enjoying the sensation of having her in his arms again. That was enough. He smiled at her, looking for a better comfort zone, pushing herself more into him…

He did not need to sleep, but the current headaches he was experiencing were draining him. He voluntary omitted to say this to her. It was enough what he had already told her. Nobody knew that, not even his ditsy sister. When he regained his powers back he could not control them but after some time it appeared to be alright, just like in the past but when he took some of the energy from his son the headaches returned and were more powerful…sometimes he needed minutes off because he could not do anything more aside than focus on that rotting pain.

Sitting there, having her pressed next to him was the best medicine in the world, so minutes after she fell asleep he kinda did the same...

"Daddy…" a thin voice travelled to his ears.

"Daddy…"

This time little hands were pressing around his arms. Ares turned around and opened his eyes just to find his son looking back at him.

"Hey!"

The God of War took the little boy in his arms and placed him on the bed. He shifted his eyes back at Xena but she was thankfully still asleep. Adam was rubbing his eyes.

"Do you want to sleep here with us, champ?" Ares asked his son, playing in his hair. Adam disagreed. "Then…?"

"I can't control them daddy. Today I almost hit Eve with a fireball. Nobody saw but…" In Adam's eyes tears were forming just thinking about what had happened hours before.

"It came out of nowhere. I didn't want too. Eve understood though."

Ares massaged Adam's back in comfort but he was worried about those powers too.

He took his son in his arms and got out of the room. He didn't want Xena to wake up or to worry even more about it.

"Adam…" he said, putting the child down and bending to look in his son's eyes. "I promise you that you will control them but till our next lesson, I can take some of the energy away from you." Ares knew that wasn't a good idea in his case but if his son will feel better so be it…His headaches didn't matter so much to him. That being said, the War God extended his hands out and the little boy took them.

"What do I need to do?"

"Just think about them…search for them. It is all in you."

Adam closed his eyes and thought about what he almost did, how that fireball almost hit his sister but luckily enough Eve had good instincts and the fire was swallowed by the snow. The memory of it had kept him awake almost the entire night.

A transfer of invisible energy was travelling in his father's body soon enough. The energy changed into fire after some time and when, Ares felt his head literally exploding he stopped it. His hands went to his temples and for a second Adam frightened at seeing his father hurting like that but he calmed down when Ares made all the effort in the world to smile at his son.

"It's ok."

He reassured Adam and then sighed being annoyed by that calling. Who was it so late in the night? And then the voices become clearer.

"Adam don't be afraid when you see some ladies appear in front of us. They have a strange fashion, how Dite would say." What in the world did those three women want at that hour of the night?

Adam nodded not quite understanding his father's words but when indeed the three Fates received his accept to come in, they materialized in front of them, and the boy came to hide behind his father legs.

"I told you so…" he said, looking at his son, smiling.

"So what's the special occasion to get a personal visit by none others than the Fates?"

"We saw something today…"

"The son of the God of War is the key…"

"In winning the war with Dahak. "

"What? This is ridiculous. My Adam?"

They just looked emotionless at him and added in their own usual manner.

"We thought…"

"You must know this…"

"For your future battle." And then they vanished just like that.

No…their words always had various interpretations …ohhh gods that didn't make sense at all. They were delusional, he lied to himself. He could not risk Adam. He almost forgot that his son was at his feet when the boy called him.

"Daddy…who are those ladies?"

"Those…? Some ladies aren't they?"

He tried to laugh it out but he could not. "Are you feeling better?" Ares asked his son.

"Yeah."

"Good, go back to sleep now."

"Can I sleep with you and mommy?"

"Sure son…" Ares opened the door and Adam entered first and then his pain returned and he stopped in the frame of the door urging Adam to go on and closing the door behind. He remained outside for a few moments.

He leaned into the wall, his hands going to his temples, his vision blurred and he fell on his knees. He tried to make it as sound and as fast as he could, so he transported himself outside, letting the scream out. After the pain passed, he was cold, sitting in the snow but he was too weak to get up. He let his eyelids close and hoping for it to not come back, let him rest for awhile.

"Ares…"

Her voice still held the shock that she had when she saw him screaming in pain and collapsing in the snow.

"Gabrielle?" His vision cleared and now he saw the blonde sitting above him in concern.

"How…" she had no words.

"Don't tell Xena."

"What? She needs to know this."

"No, she doesn't. It's just my powers. It will be better."

"This is not the first time?...What were you thinking?" she admonished him.

"Look, you will shut up. We have enough problems now to bring this into discussion too, don't you think?"

She almost forgot from the jolt that she received with seeing him so weak why she was out in the first place. She heard it…all…what the Fates said about Adam.

"You must stop taking away Adam's energy…I saw you." she clarified when she saw his face.

"And I heard the Fates too…what they said about Adam being the key in this war with Dahak!"

She shuddered at only the thought.

"Xena doesn't need…"

"To know? Ares wasn't it enough that you hid Adam's powers from her? I want to protect her too, but trust me she will be furious to find it out from others."

"Others like you?...No one can rely on what the Fates say, this doesn't have to be true." He tried to convince even himself but he was failing miserably.

"Just forget what you saw and heard." he silenced her and turned to leave just to bump in Xena herself.

"Xena….."


	13. Promise

**13. Promise**

"Will you tell me to forget what I heard too?" she asked angrily, but the anger disappeared in seconds and changed in despair.

"Just please tell me that I heard it all wrong…It can't be my son…I can't lose him too." Ares was stunned at her reaction. He would have expected anything else, anything more like a huge outburst since he knew how much she hated being left in the dark…but not this reaction. She was still not over her daughter's death and it still hurt her like hell. He saw tears glistening in her eyes and it pained him beyond words to see her like that.

"You won't…**we** won't." he only said and his arms came around her, keeping her in a tight embrace…never wanting to let go of her.

Gabrielle watched them for a moment but then decided to leave, to give them some space. She got passed them and before going inside, she also put a comforting hand on Xena's shoulder. The Warrior Princess' eyes rose to meet her friend's.

"Good night." the bard said. Xena uttered a muffled good night in return but her head was in Ares's chest so her friend almost did not hear it.

"Xena…I promise you I won't let anyone and anything to touch our son." he added once they were alone and she nodded. "Come back to sleep…Why are you up in the first place?" he tried to lighten her mood a bit.

"I felt Adam sneaking in the bed and then I saw that you disappear. What were those screams by the way?"

"Nothing to worry about…Gabrielle fell and she sprained her ankle and I helped her up." He was lying of course and he silently gave his thanks to whatever divinity that she hadn't heard them talking about that little part too.

"Why was Gabrielle up?"

"That I don't know my dear. Come…it's cold." he kissed her head silently and urged her inside.

They made their way silently into the room and each of them got in bed, each on one side of Adam. Xena put her hand around her sleeping boy, listening and feeling the relaxing sound of his little heart beating.

"What if it's true?" she asked right out of the blue and he opened his eyes instantly knowing too well that she was talking about what she had just heard.

"The Fates aren't always explicit, you know that." he looked at her pained face.

"But the Fates don't lie either." she whispered slowly.

"I will just use my powers to find whatever I am looking for…I won't use him. I won't… but Adam needs discipline and training…that I would do. If he doesn't learn how to control his powers, he can destroy even himself."

Xena understood, but a little part of her still believed that she shouldn't agree with this, that it wasn't necessary, that her son was not in a dangerous place, a target…

"But you said he managed to control them?"

"Yes…a little bit. But he grows and the powers grow too with each passing day."

She nodded and closed her eyes trying to sleep again but sleep didn't appear to be coming with all those negative thoughts swirling in her mind. In the end she got carried away and sleep claimed her.

This time she had that dream again but in place of her dead daughter was none other but Adam when he was a baby. She tried to wake up to convince herself that she was in a dream, that it wasn't true, but it was a difficult task to do…the words, the blood, the smell of death were like a knife stuck in her heart waiting for her to bleed to death.

"No…no…"

Another voice accompanied her with the same words and almost the same torment. "No…no…"

Ares heard his Princess yell in her sleep and simultaneously, his son crying out the same words. He shook the boy to make him open his eyes and took Xena's arm in his trying to wake her up too.

"Nooooo!" they yelled together and opened their eyes at the same moment.

"Adam…" Xena looked at her side and her son looked up at her and jumped in his mother's arms.

"Mommy…I'm scared."

"It's ok…It's ok…you are safe!" she repeated over and over again, calming her son down. Having him in her arms was soothing her too.

Ares was looking straight at them, taking comfort in each other's embrace. He was sure now that Xena's dream wasn't a normal one and couldn't get even more twisted then Adam appearing to have the same freaking dream as his mother.

After the boy calmed down, Ares lightened up a candle "I don't want to dream that again." Adam said, still afraid at what he had seen in his nightmare.

"Mommy is here…and daddy too." Xena said and looked at Ares and then back at her son.

"Xena I think that you had the same dream as Adam did." Ares enlightened her. She hadn't even realized it. Sweat was still dripping from her forehead, the ruminates of her nightmare still engraved in her memory.

"Did I? Adam sweetie what did you dreamt about?"

"I saw blood mommy, everywhere…I can't remember anything else. I was afraid." he shivered."…but someone reached for my hand and that's when I wake up."

"It's ok."

"Could you see that someone?" Ares asked.

"No…it was too dark but he wanted to take me from you mommy…you were there too." Xena stared in disbelief at her son. It just couldn't be a coincidence…the same dream, in the same night, at the same time and with both of them in it…She thought that Ares must have depicted something else regarding that unusual event.

"Adam…we are here with you. You won't dream that again, you can go to sleep. Mamma will watch over you." Xena said, and the child nodded, closing his eyes.

"But…" Adam opened his eyes again at his father's voice…"….if you do dream it again, don't you ever take that hand." Ares continued and Xena glared at him. What was he trying to do, frighten him more?

"But I won't dream right?" Adam asked.

"No, of course not baby." Xena assured her son, kissing him on the forehead before he curled in a ball and started to drift off.

Glancing angrily at Ares, Xena went out of the room and he followed.

"What are you trying to do?" she started once they were safe afar from where Adam could hear them.

"He had your dream I suppose. If what I think it's true, Dahak may be trying to reach him that way."

"Do you think that the **"h**e" in his dream could be really Dahak? But in mine is…is…Solan."

Every piece of anger was now gone from her voice.

"Solan? Xena it can't be Solan."

"But it was so real, it's like I was living it all over again…my pregnancy, my daughter and then when Solan comes it's when my nightmare begins." she started pacing around, trembling just thinking about it.

"It's not Solan. Solan would never do that to you."

"But I left him. I abandoned him."

"We both know you didn't. You gave him up but you did it for his own good. Xena he loved you. I'm sure that he…He was a good boy….Look…" He stopped her and made her look at him, taking her cold trembling hands in his.

"Dahak…he is trying to divide us. He is using your suffering and Adam to get you out of the play. And if Adam is the key as the Fates said then his actions make all the sense in the world…I don't think he has his full powers yet and he is playing with our minds to change the game in his favor…You must ignore that dream, it surely does not come from Morpheus."

"How can I ignore it? ...and what if Dahak reaches Adam in his dream?" Ares didn't want to answer that question seeing that Xena was on the verge of losing it. Sometimes he thought that he would never have her fully back again.

"We hope that he can't. Go back to him. I will visit my uncle. I must talk to him." Xena nodded and prepared herself to go inside their room but his voice stopped her just before entering it.

"Xena…I said I won't let anyone hurt our son and I'm going to fulfill my promise…don't worry too much…"

She wanted to say that she couldn't, but his urgent kiss stopped her coherence for those seconds before he vanished.


	14. Moving in

**14. Moving in**

"Hades…Hades…!" Ares yelled the name of the King of Olympus.

In a flash, the God was in the cold room of his throne but he was not alone, all the others gods were with him, impatiently looking around…fearing for what the future could bring.

"It's precisely with you I wanted to talk, nephew. The Fates have spoken with me…Is it true?"

Ares didn't answer. He had just promised Xena that Adam won't be used in this chaos.

"Is it?" Hades insisted.

"It must be." Apollo flatly added.

"You don't want to mess with me right now." Ares warned the God of the Sun.

"Or what?"

"Or…"

"Stop it." Hades intervened before things got out of hand. That was the last thing they needed, really.

"I want to talk to you too uncle, but not with all this audience."

"Ares we voted and we made our decision. We must leave Olympus for the time being. Dahak can come and leave as he pleases. He has the Dagger of Helios as you said. We can't risk losing one of our kind."

"And where was I when you voted?" Ares's anger began to grow. What was this, a game of hide and seek…? "I still think that my fortress is not the place for you folks."

"But it's the only place with enough protection to keep us all safe."

"Now the question is why on earth am I the only one who has one? ...That's just stupid. We can't hide under some rock and wait for…"

"**For now, **until we find that necessary weapon, it is, if not we are risking ourselves."

"Can I have a moment uncle?"

Hades nodded and dismissed them all. Within seconds they were the only ones in the room.

"Now talk."

"I would be forever thankful not to mention Adam anymore in front of everyone. My son is off limit."

"I know you want to protect him…he is your son after all, but **he is** the key and our only chance…"

"What makes you think he's the key, why him? He's just a little boy…How could he help?"

"You are right, here's just a boy, but a boy made from love…and you Ares are the God of War. You weren't build to love, that's why he's special."

"That's bullshit. Look… I will do whatever necessary to fight Dahak but as I said…my son is out of the equation."

"Ok…but with a condition. You must receive us all in Macedonia."

"And just how do you expect for us all to leave under the same roof? My place is not Olympus…and Xena and Eve are there too and they are staying. Half of these gods tried to kill my daughter in the past…I don't think that's such a brilliant idea, not to mention that I disagree completely with this nonsense of hiding. We must confront Dahak, now, while he doesn't have all his powers, while he is still weak."

"I do believe that but not before we have all the means to do it. Dahak's powers are great as it is, he killed Discord, and I don't want to lose one more god."

"Me neither uncle but…"

"Why did you look for me?" Hades changed the subject.

Ares couldn't answer when a black smoke rose in the room to reveal the petite dark girl who was none other than the Dark One himself.

"Well…well…well…"

"Well…how is it to be in a woman's body…Quite the experience huh?" Ares sarcastically asked.

"So you know who I really am…For now**, alright** to answer your question…It gave me access to this place so what can I ask more…I've always dreamt of Olympus." he paced calmly around the table before speaking again. The tension was huge in that room.

"So…you made plans…Interesting…but you can't hide forever you know."

The dagger flew unexpected directly at Hades's throat but luckily Ares's very sharp instincts caught the blade in his hand before the flesh could be touched and throw it back at his enemy before vanishing and taking Hades with him.

"Where are we?" Hades asked when they came out of the ether.

"My fortress."

"Thank you Ares…"

"I can't say gladly."

"Ahh for this too but I was referring at you saving my life."

"That blade wasn't the Dagger of Helios. He would not be that stupid as to simply give it to me."

"Then why risk it?"

"To buy us those seconds to escape. He hates me terribly and I think he'll try to kill us with the first chance he gets."

"I can't stay here without them. We are family Ares. Please grant us all your permission. I will talk to them. The time we will spend here…you won't have one single problem with us…I will personally see to that."

The God of War thought about it for some good minutes until he agreed.

"No words about Adam right?"

"But some of them already know."

"But some **don't **…Let's keep it that way. Deal?"

The king of the Gods nodded.

In a matter of minutes the God of War had granted permission for all the important gods around the table with the exception of the God of the See who was perfectly safe in his vast realm of oceans and sea.

All of them under one roof….It still wasn't appealing to him but it kinda gave him no choice. He hoped though that Xena would agree.

God after god they made their appearance in his throne room where he was with Hades. After all of them arrived, Ares mentally closed the shield and Hades addressed them.

"Ares allowed us all to stay here for the time being. Before we came here Dahak made an appearance up on Olympus…"

All the gods gasped in horror and looked afraid at their king. "He's still there, but we will take our home back once we have all the resources to fight him. Now our time here I hope that would flow without problems with his Chosen and his children alright?"

They all nodded but Ares knew them better…they were family after all as Hades said. He would need to keep his eyes wide open for them, just in case.

"Thank you." Hestia said to Ares.

"Yeah…well…I have my conditions too." Hades looked at Ares surprised. He did think that the condition was his son but…

"As you know this…I like to think of this place as my house…my home…so don't invade it too much."

"What are you implying?... to stay in our rooms?" Artemis asked laughing but hearing Ares's answer she stopped.

"In a few words** yes**."

"You can't keep us prisoners." she complained further.

"Just be thankful that you are here and alive too...all of you. Now I thought at where I could keep you and I found a room for each one of you."

"Luckily we have that." Artemis added sarcastically.

He made a gesture to be followed.

Ares showed them all their room and he let the last for his favorite sister.

"Ar…"

"Sis you were so uncharacteristically quiet."

"I hope that my room is big enough…We are two after all." she said, looking at her husband who was chuckling softly behind her.

Ares opened the door just to reveal the same size of the room as the previous ones.

"You are kidding right? How am I supposed to sleep in here…? It's so small and not to mention dark." she changed it in seconds in pink.

"Now it is definitely yours." Ares added.

"Wait…Ar…can't you not move me along your side of the fortress. I would have more…"

"No. It would not be fair to the others would it? Sorry Sis…but you will have to stay here."

She frowned at him but he only vanished with a smile on his face, letting her behind. She was such a child sometimes.

xxx

All this time, morning came about, the sun shinned on the sky. Eve had just woken up and seeing her brother's bed empty she opened the doors to her room just to see a fully awake mother watching over her little brother.

"Mommy…" Xena put her finger to her mouth to shush Eve. The little girl came near the bed careful to not make too much noise. Xena took her daughter in her arms and Eve's arms came tightly around her mother's neck.

"Why is Adam here…?"

"He had a nightmare."

"Mom I'm hungry…"

Xena smiled at her, kissing her head lightly.

"Wait here! I'll be back soon!" Eve nodded and took a place next to Adam, stretching in bed while waiting for her mother's return.

"No…"

Eve shifted lightly at her brother's voice, thinking that he is awake but when her gaze lingered on him she saw his eyes closed.

"Adam."

"No…"

"Adam…"

She shook him…He started to cry and she shook harder.

"Adam?"

The frightened boy finally opened his eyes. "It was only a dream."

"Where is mommy?" he asked afraid, getting out of bed.

"Just stay here…She…"

"No…I want mommy…" he started to weep.

"Don't be a baby." But he run off and opened the doors…Eve went after him worried. She had never seen her brother so restless and afraid.

"Wait for me…"

They turned left, right…and then right and…was it left again or right…?

"Ohh…" Eve sighed. "Now we are lost. I told you to stay put…I am so hungry."

"Eve… look. Mommy is in all these pictures."

The boy forgot about his dream for those moments, being mesmerized by what he was seeing.

"Wow…that's so cool."

"It is." The voice did not belong to either of them so they turned around and looked the stranger in the eye.

"Who are you?" Eve asked taking her little brother's hand in hers, her heart beating faster by the minute.


	15. The stranger

**15. The stranger**

"Me? Didn't your daddy tell you about me?" The wings on his feet fluttered to make his point.

"No…But how can you make this work? Can you fly?" Eve asked curiously, letting her fear slip away.

"Of course…" Hermes rose in the air.

"Wow…Can you teach us?"

"I would but I can't…"

"Why?"

"I am not even supposed to talk with you two."

"Why not?" Question after question left Eve's mouth and Hermes smiled content. Apollo's plan was working.

The God of the Sun was a very proud one and his brother these days constantly kept stepping on that pride plus not to take in consideration all the other times…the way he treated them all, not just him…he had no right and all this for what?...His slut and her spawns. He knew that it would not be simple to get near the two children so he asked Hermes to win their trust over. After all, the messenger God was a friendly one.

"It's forbidden. Your father prohibited it to us all. We are all here though… all your godly family." The two children looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really? But daddy said that the gods are mean."

"Is that so? Well am I mean?"

"No." the children answered in unison.

"Just don't tell anybody about our conversation. If you do I would be punished. We can be friends and I will teach how you two can fly, ok? See ya!"

Both kids nodded happily and giggled.

"What are you doing?" The two turned around to see their mother coming towards them. Adam looked at the spot where Hermes had just stood and then back to his mother.

"Who are you talking with?"

"Nobody." they both answered simultaneous.

"Really?"

They both nodded.

"I thought I told you to wait in the room Eve." Xena addressed the girl since she was the older one.

"Adam woke up." the girl simply answered.

Xena bent to see him better.

"What is it darling?"

"Don't leave mommy…" Adam pleaded, starting to cry again thinking back at his dream.

"I won't…I won't…Shhh…" Xena tried to calm him down and took him in her arms.

"Come on Eve…breakfast is ready…"

The girl jumped the hall with happiness.

"Not that way…in the throne room with everybody."

The girl stopped for a moment to think at that last word. Was her mother referring to the gods too?

"Eve…!" Virgil exclaimed when the girl entered the room. Gabrielle, Joxer and Virgil had been waiting for them at the table.

Even if the boy didn't really know her for so much time, he liked her…she was smart, courageous and so beautiful that he would gladly watch her every moment of the day.

Eve smiled and took a seat next to him at the table. He looked pleased with her choice. The truth was that she liked him too. He had greenish eyes and his hair was a little bit longer than usual and he was just a bit taller than her…How it is supposed to be, that is what Dite said after all, and Dite was an expert in these cases.

Xena closed the huge doors after her and took a seat at the table too.

"You found them." Gabrielle uttered.

"They got lost." Adam was still clutching his mother with his hands.

"Luckily we are alone in here, except the priestesses." Joxer added exactly when one of them came with a plateau of food in her hands.

"What is it Adam?" Gabrielle asked.

"He had that nightmare again." Xena muttered back still worried about his reaction. Gabrielle nodded, aware of what her friend was talking about...

After the Warrior Princess returned in the room with a plate of food in her hands but saw no one there, she thought that maybe the children were with Gabrielle and so she searched for them there and that's when she told her friend about the dream. And after that she walked out to search for them again.

"Here you are." Ares said after he made himself visible, taking a look at them all. Joxer gulped noisily. It was still difficult to get used to Ares around even after all these years, even more now because the God of War was back in business.

"Daddy…" Ares came and kissed his daughter on the cheek and took his son from her mother.

"Come…let mommy eat something." He addressed his son.

"I dreamt again daddy." the boy told his father sadly.

"Did you eat?" Adam nodded negatively so Ares took a seat at the table next to Xena who was popping some grapes in her mouth but her eyes were still on her boy. She was worried and afraid for him even if she tried to stay as calm as possible.

"You must eat something…omelet maybe…or…some fruits…or…an apple?" Ares inquired, taking a big red one from the table and gave it to his son who took it with his little hands.

"I'm done…Can we play now?" Eve asked her mother for permission. She was already on her feet waiting…Virgil let his fork down and looked pleadingly at his father.

"Can we?"

"Ok." Xena said.

Virgil took Eve's hand in his and they made it to the door when Adam looked at them saying that he wanted to go with them too. His father let him leave but not without mentioning where they were supposed to go playing. He did not want for them to bump in one of the gods, except his ditsy sister which they knew and loved.

"In your room Eve ok?" They all nodded.

A thick with tension silence fell upon the room…Everyone was eating but the thoughts were running wild in everyone's mind…there were so many things to be said and to be done.

"Xena we need to talk." Ares broke the silence. Xena gazed at him trying to interpret his words but she couldn't so she just nodded and got up from the table.

After they vanished, Gabrielle glanced at Joxer and Joxer back at her.

"Gabby…I'm just not sure…but…what is the plan this time?"

"The plan? ...I don't know. I think they don't know either." she said, pointing at the empty place now where Xena and Ares had stood seconds ago before they vanished. A great sadness and worry was in her voice.

"But Dahak can't reach us here, am I right?"

"I hope not…" She was terrified about even thinking about it…and just remembering what happened to her all those years ago. Sometimes she had the feeling that everything happened just the day before…. "…but look at poor Adam. He is terrified, and Xena…"

"Xena is frightened of losing him too." Joxer added sadly thinking about Xena's baby daughter.


End file.
